As wireless local area network (WLAN) and Wi-Fi technologies are widely used, the network environment becomes more and more complicated. A client of one WLAN may be located in signal coverage of one or more other WLANs, which may result in more interferences, spectral inefficiencies, and lower data throughput. For example, in a multi-client broadband wireless (e.g., WIFI) environment (e.g., a business center, an office, a hotel, a hospital, etc.), each client may act as a source of noise (e.g., interference) for other clients. In such an example, that interference may reduce data throughput for each client.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary embodiment of a simple network environment including a WLAN composed of a traditional network device X and a client x. Data can be transferred with the maximum bandwidth between the traditional network device X and the client x without signal interference. FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary embodiment of a complicated network environment including the same WLAN and another WLAN composed of a traditional network device Y and a client y. Both the client x and client y are in an overlapping area of the signal coverage of the traditional network device X and that of the traditional network device Y. Multiple transmissions of two or more clients are not allowed under a single signal coverage area according to the existing wireless transmission protocol. Thus, compared to the single simple network environment illustrated in FIG. 1, available network bandwidth between the traditional network device X and the client x may be in fact reduced to half of the maximum bandwidth, as well as in theory. Available network bandwidth between the traditional network device Y and the client y may also be reduced to half of original bandwidth. It is noted that the illustrated embodiment is merely an example and is not intended to be limiting.
Improving efficiency of data transmission in complicated network environments is desirable.